


Stay Warm Today, Love

by lxllipxp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, actually neither can, semi can function, shirabu cannot, uhh happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxllipxp/pseuds/lxllipxp
Summary: Semi gets a wonderful idea for what he’s going to get Shirabu for Christmas
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Stay Warm Today, Love

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo wahoo wahoo first semishira fic!!
> 
> this was based on my lovely friends, my cold hands, and i just plopped semishira into a similar situation, and then it turned into something for christmas! 
> 
> hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

Shirabu was a naturally cold person, both in temperature and personality. He wouldn’t make any untruthful comments, even if what he said would end up hurting. However, he will put up a brave face and not let people see his weaker side.

But there was one man who could push through that barrier; the one and only, Semi Eita.

“I’m telling you Eita, I’m fine! I don’t even feel that cold!”

“Don’t be silly Kenjirou! It’s like, 11 degrees out here! Your hands are gonna get frostbite! You have to get some gloves or something sooner or later, otherwise, we won’t go out anymore.”

Shirabu refused to let up right now. Sometimes he would let Semi have it, but that was only in special moments. He didn’t want Semi to worry, but he also wanted to save for other things instead of spending some money on gloves.

“Ugh, just, give me your hands.” Semi wasn’t trying to fight him on getting gloves anymore, so Shirabu complied and held out both of his hands in Semi’s direction.

What he didn’t expect, was for Semi to tug him towards himself and bring their heads together, “If you’re closer to me, there’ll be more heat if we’re closer together, right?”

Shirabu’s face turned a bright red, but not from the cold, but because of a blush spreading across his face. He prayed to the gods that Semi wouldn’t notice the difference and tried to come up with a comeback to say after his boyfriend’s indirect romantic act.

“Are you trying to call yourself attractive Eita? Shirabu spurred out with a smirk on his face, he hasn’t pulled little things like this in a while.

“T-That’s! That’s not what I’m trying to say! I’m just warmer than you at the moment and I’m trying to help you.”

“I know, I know. You’re easy to get under sometimes, Semiii-san. But then again, you  _ are _ hot. So handsome.”

Semi jumped back a bit, shocked at the use of his last name  _ and  _ honorifics. Not to mention being called hot and handsome. He clearly didn’t take compliments well and became very shy. Shirabu laughed it off and ushered him to follow into the cafe they were originally going to.

“Come on, you wanna be warm right? Well it will certainly be warmer inside.” He grabbed Semi’s right hand and picked up his pace a little bit.

Semi was shocked at the sudden drag, but quickly followed along, yet he became very caught up in his thoughts. Despite the very recent events, he still thought about Shirabu’s cold, numb, and rough hands, calloused after playing setter for all of his middle and high school life. Winter was hitting its peak at the time of Christmas and New Years, so not only was he worried over Shirabu’s hands, but he still had to get him a gift as well.

They got inside after a couple of minutes of walking, Shirabu started ordering their usuals and had a small conversation with the part-time barista who he knew from med school, he went even deeper in his thoughts,  _ What do I get him this year?  _ His grip on Shirabu’s left hand tightened a very tiny bit that neither boy noticed, but Semi’s gaze drifted to try to get inspiration from something around him.

He ended up not needing inspiration from anything he saw at that moment, he just took the thought of Shirabu’s hands. He wanted Shirabu to get gloves, so instead of convincing him to buy some, why not just make them instead? It definitely saved some money, and it would be more special. He would just need to buy the material since he already had the knitting supplies back at home. 

The only other issue was;  _ how to make this more of a surprise without letting Kenjirou know what I’m doing? _ He simply just came up with measuring Shirabu’s hands while he was asleep and make his best attempt not to wake him.

“Eita? Hellooooo. Earth to Eita.”

Semi snapped out of his thoughts after a few pokes at him. His head twisted to his left seeing his boyfriend’s adorable face and him holding his hot chocolate, “Here’s your drink, take it before it cools down too much to the point where it’s not as good as usual anymore.”

He grabs the cup and let his shoulders droop a little when the warmth of the cup absorbs into his hands. He stared off somewhere else while he waited for Shirabu to finish grabbing the pastries they ordered along with their drinks.

Once they were all set and ready to go, they found their car and Semi hopped into the shotgun and started scrolling through his Instagram feed looking for some little designs he might be able to put on Shirabu’s gloves. He also had to think about what colors would look the most flattering on Shirabu, not that he can’t pull off anything he wears in the first place. He thought back to when they were both in Shiratorizawa and decided to go with their classic purple and white color scheme.

“Hey, Kenjirou, do you want anything specific for Christmas?”

“Hm, well if no exams count, then yes, definitely that. If not, just being with you I guess.” Semi chuckles at the first part, and then his heart starts to melt at the last part. He loves when Shirabu is affectionate.

Now he knows that one, he has the best boyfriend in the world, two, Shirabu won’t mind getting a gift, and three, he’ll have to double check if he’s fully free from any classes this 25th. Semi grabs the AUX cord and decides to play more mellow Christmas music. Occasionally, Shirbau won’t mind pop songs being on the radio, but most of the time he finds them obnoxious and would prefer quieter ones. Semi looks up to Shirabu to see if he approves, which he gets a good answer from with Shirabu’s pleased face.

The rest of the car ride back is quiet with the radio playing in the background and Semi continues to find good designs that he might incorporate with Shirabu’s gloves. As Semi was so quiet, Shirabu took notice of what had Semi’s attention. He saw some things that appealed to him a lot, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly  _ why _ Semi was looking at things like that. Semi’s page had more musical things, like his band member’s Instagram pages, or he would occasionally be caught on Shirabu’s Instagram page whenever he posted a few new photos after returning from a photoshoot. (Yes, Shirabu takes amazing photos.)

However, Shirabu decided not to inquire, in the sense that he thought he would be able to figure it out, and that he knew Semi would most likely have the best intentions. Now his mind was clouded with what Semi might be planning around this holiday season.

~~~

“Hm..”

Semi flinched as a little noise escaped Shirabu’s mouth, careful not to make any more movements that would potentially awaken the sleeping beauty lying next to him. Earlier that day while Shirabu had a study group session with some people in his classes, Semi had gone out and gotten all the material he needed, all he needed now was the measurements of Shirabu’s hands. He had already hidden the material away from Shirabu, so once he got what he required, he would start right away once he knew Shirabu was out for his morning lectures.

By some miracle, Semi actually got his measurements without waking Shirabu, and after a stressful half hour, he could put his notes down on his bedside table, and his head on his pillow, awaiting his project that is soon to come in the morning.

Semi awoke the next morning, actually  _ before  _ Shirabu. It might have been the anxiety or excitement, but nonetheless he was pleased that he could start working early, best case scenario is that he gets it done this morning, so that he can put it in a box, wrap it, and set it underneath the tree with the early presents they had exchanged with their former teammates just last Saturday. But, if he doesn’t finish in the morning, he can always work later in the day.

So, he immediately got to work, taking out all the supplies he had purchased before. He watched a few videos on knitting just to refresh his mind once again, and after a few minutes he was fully prepared to make Shirabu the best pair of gloves he’s ever had.

Somewhere halfway through the first glove, Semi checked the time and saw that Shirabu’s alarm was going to go off in about 10 minutes. He decided he should start cleaning up so that Shirabu wouldn’t see what he was working on, and then would start preparing breakfast both for Shirabu and himself.

“What should I actually make today? We do still have leftovers, but I feel like we should have something else today..”

“Anything is fine, just as long as it can fill us.” Semi turned around to see a groggy Shirabu in his pajamas, and couldn’t help but blush a little, he turned away quick enough though so he wouldn’t be caught.

“W-While that’s true, but do you have a preference today?”

“I could probably go for some pancakes right now, maybe strawberries on them as well.”

“Then pancakes with strawberries it is. You have an exam today, right? Do you think you’ll do fine?”

“Yeah, about chemicals for different types of medicine. I think I studied enough, I had my rest day as well yesterday, so I feel prepared. Study groups went well too, it was refreshing.”

Semi was happy that Shirabu would take it easy on days before tests, it gave him the reset he needed for both his health and his tests. Plus, since he did have a test today, he would get more time in the apartment to himself to work, since Shirabu likes to make sure all his work is thorough and usually is the last person to leave.

“Thanks for the food Eita, I should head to the classroom soon though.” Semi got up from his seat to follow Shirabu to their front door to give him a kiss and wish him good luck, then let him leave. Shirabu gladly took it and then left their apartment. Semi reminisced back in high school, when Tendou played matchmaker for them and got them together, and while it was embarrassing as hell, he was grateful that it ended up like this.

“Well, let’s get back to work, hopefully we get this done in time.”

~~~

“Kenjirou, merry Christmas!”

“Mrnn.. Eita? What time is it, waking up early  _ is not  _ fun..”

“C’mon, get up first, here’s some water.” Semi tugged Shirabu up from the covers and gave him a glass of water. When Shirabu took it, he left the room to go grab something.

One Shirabu gained awareness of what was happening around him, he found his phone on his bedside table and saw the date “December 25, 2020” on his lock screen,  _ Oh, it’s Christmas, that’s why he’s so excited _ . He looked around a little bit to surprisingly  _ not  _ see Semi around the room, but then he noticed the ash-blonde walk back into the room with a blue box that had a white ribbon wrapped around it.

“Eita? What’s that?”

“So I may have prepared a Christmas gift for you..”

“Aw, so you care that much about me?”

“W-Well yeah! Of course I do, why would we still be here if not?”

“That is true, but you should have told me you were getting me something, that way it would’ve been fair.”

“Just, take it! Accept it without any worries! Plus this was supposed to be a surprise for today, so if I told you it would have ruined it.”

“Okay, okay.” Shirabu undid the ribbon around the box and once it was off he lifted the cover to reveal a pair of purple gloves, embroidered with a small volleyball on both and little stars around the wrist.

He looked shocked, and frankly, Semi was getting worried that he didn’t exactly like it, so he started rambling about what the gift was for, “IsawthatyourhandswerealwayscoldandIknewyoudidn’treallyhaveanyglovessoIthoughtthatifImadesomeforyouthey’dbespecialandpracticalandI-“

_ (Translation: “I saw that your hands were always cold and I knew you didn’t really have any gloves so I thought that if I made some for you they’d be special and practical and I-“) _

“Eita, don’t worry. I love them, thank you.” Shirabu gave him a hasty kiss on the cheek before trying out his new gloves and seeing their fit. Semi was so relieved that he got Shirabu something that he was pleased with, being able to win his heart was a gift enough for him.

“How about we get ready, go out and see the snow, then grab some hot chocolate on the way back?” Shirabu suggested while still admiring the work his boyfriend had put in to making him a wonderful gift.

“Sure, that sounds alright. I really just need my coat, so I’ll wait for you at the front door.”

“Okay.” Semi walked out of their bedroom and Shirabu fully got out of bed. He threw on a sweater, some warm and comfortable pants, and to top it off, a beanie and his scarf. He also had his gloves on, which really made the outfit come together. 

Shirabu saw Semi at the front door ready to go, so Semi held out his hand, ready to escort his boyfriend outside. Shirabu chuckled at the gesture and gladly took the offering. When they finally made it outside, Shirabu really felt a difference. His hands weren’t nearly as cold or numb, and he didn’t have to worry about them as much. He was truly grateful to have Semi in his life to care for him when he didn’t really himself.

“Merry Christmas, Eita.”

“Merry Christmas, Kenjirou.”   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
